The Cutest Couple in Upper East Side
by anushree
Summary: Dan and Blair are finally together. And everyone loves them. Even 'Gossip Girl' calls them 'The Cutest Couple in Upper East Side'. But a certain Prince doesn't seem to agree. A sequel to 'The Humphrey-Waldorf Thing'.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! We meet again! Here's the sequel to: 'The Humphrey-Waldorf Thing'. Have fun reading! Looking forward to your reviews!

_Chapter 1: We meet again_

"Humphrey!" Blair Waldorf greeted her boyfriend, Dan Humphrey, kissing him on his check and ruffling his hair. "Hi!" Dan smiled and pulled her beside him. "Dan!" Blair giggled. "Hmm..." Dan mumbled, burying his face in Blair's hair. He loved the strawberry fragrance of her shampoo.

"You should lock you door, you know", Blair said. "Anyone can just walk in!" Dan smiled. He had locked the door. But his dad, Rufus Humphrey had dropped by in the morning to meet him before he and Lily left for their short road trip. Rufus had just signed a contract for a few road shows and Lily was accompanying him for the same. Dan had instructed his father to keep the door unlocked as he was hoping that Blair would come wake him.

Blair sighed. With Dan's arms around her, she didn't want to move. She was in her happy place.

"Dan", she said. "You are going to ruin my new dress!" The dress was white and she had bought it with Dan in mind. Dan sighed, letting go of her and sitting up. Blair hopped off the bed and straightened her dress. "Move sleepyhead", she said, "Go take a shower".

Dan looked at her and smiled, stopping Blair's breath. She always had difficulty breathing when he looked at her that way. He stretched luxuriously, then threw off his sheets and stood up, appraising her. "I like your dress", he pronounced.

Blair smiled. She had known he would like it. It was a halter-neck sheath which hugged her waist and ended just above her knees. She had tied her hair up in a high pony, and worn pretty hanging white doves in her ears. He was walking toward her when Blair raised her eyebrows and pointed to the bathroom, "You are going to wash up first".

Dan grinned. He continued to walk towards her, causing Blair to blush. "Change those ridiculous pajamas!" she said, placing her hands on her hips. That stopped Dan. But he had reached in front of her. He leaned towards her, "I know you find these pajama's cute", he smiled, kissed her surprised lips and whirled around. He was about to enter the bathroom when he turned and winked at Blair.

Blair stood rooted, still surprised. How did Dan know she liked him in those pajamas? The pajamas had little letters of the Alphabet scattered in different colours. They were ridiculous really, but Dan looked cute in them.

Dan knew her very well. Blair had come to acknowledge that. But he never failed to surprise her. She chuckled, and then began to make Dan's bed.

She had never made her own bed. At least not till Dan had shown her that it could be a fun task. She had been down with fever the earlier week and Dan had been there the entire time. He had been there when she was shivering in her sleep. He had helped her make her bed once, when both of them had gotten tangled in the sheets and fallen on the bed. Blair had even forgotten her illness!

She was smiling, fluffing his pillows when she noticed an envelope on his bedside table. It was an invitation to a movie premiere- very similar to the one Blair had received. It was from Olivia- Dan's ex-girlfriend. Olivia had been Blair's classmate at NYU.

Blair frowned. Was Dan still in touch with Olivia? She was twirling the invitation in her hands when Dan emerged from the bathroom. He was wearing khaki shorts. He opened his closet and pulled a plain white full-sleeved shirt out. He shrugged his hands in the shirt and came up behind Blair.

"What's this?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You tell me", Blair mused. Dan took the invitation from Blair and exclaimed, "Olivia! Her new movie's out!" Blair didn't say anything. "She's send me invites. Would you like to go?"

"I've got my own invites", Blair replied icily. Dan pursed his lips, and then gently turned Blair around so that she was facing him. She was looking down, avoiding looking at his face. She found herself staring at Dan's perfect chest- his shirt was still unbuttoned. That didn't help.

"Olivia was my ex-girlfriend, Blair. But she was also my friend, just like she was your's".

Now it was Blair's turn to purse her lips. Olivia was not really her friend. But yes, she was a nice person. She remembered Blair and even though they were not in touch, she had send invites for her new movie's premiere in New York.

Dan hooked his finger under Blair's chin, lifting her face towards him. "You are so adorable when you are jealous!" Blair swatted his hand away. "I'm not jealous", she snapped. "And I'm always adorable", she said, her nose in the air.

"Yes, ma'am", Dan smirked. Blair started to button his shirt. "We match", she noticed. Dan didn't answer. He was looking at her, eyes sparkling. "Wear a tie", she instructed. He smiled.

"I was ….a little….a little jealous", she admitted. "But you were very very adorable!" he said. Blair blushed, pushing him away.

"Let's go", she said. They were going out to have breakfast. Dan caught her hand, made her stop and looked deep in her eyes. "I love you Blair Waldorf".

Blair smiled, getting lost in his eyes. She whispered, "I love you too, Dan Humphrey". He smiled, leaned in and touched his nose to hers.

Blair was getting ready for the premiere. She was wearing a navy blue sequined dress which ended at her knees. It had long transparent sleeves. The dress wasn't new but it was one of her favourites. She was doing her hair when there was a knock at her door. She smiled.

It had to be Dan. He must have been impatient to see her. "Come in", she called.

The door opened and a tense looking Dorota walked in. Dan must have asked Dorota to tell Blair to hurry up.

"What do you think?" Blair asked Dorota, posing in front of the mirror. Dorota tried to smile but failed. Frowning, Blair turned to face Dorota.

"Miss Blair", she began. "You have a visitor".

Blair again turned towards the mirror. "If its Dan, you can tell him I'll take time". She picked up her hairbrush and began smoothing the ends even though she was all but ready.

"It's not Mr. Humphrey", Dorota said, her expression serious, shaking her head. Ever since Dorota had accepted Dan's presence in Blair's life, she had stopped referring to him as _'Lonely Boy'_, and started calling him "Mr. Humphrey".

Blair looked confused. She placed the hairbrush back on the dresser and picked up her silver clutch, which complimented her dress. Giving Dorota a look, she walked out of her room.

She was at the foot of the stairs when a handsome guy came into view. Dressed in a smart black tuxedo, he stood staring outside the living room window.

"Louis?" Blair asked tentatively. The guy turned, his handsome features coming in view, his eyes lighting up when he saw Blair.

"Blair", he beamed. She gasped. He moved towards her and asked, "How have you been?" he smiled and then kissed both her cheeks. "You look beautiful!" he exclaimed in a light accent.

Blair was breathless. Seeing Louis after so many days, standing in front of her had left her astounded. "Blair?" Louis asked a huge smile on his face.

"I'm good, Louis. What a pleasant surprise!" she said, racking her brain to remember whether Louis had mentioned a visit to New York.

"Yes. I wanted to surprise you. I landed in New York a week ago. I wanted to meet you but had several other appointments in different cities. I came back today morning. It is so good to see you!" he finished, still beaming at Blair.

She blinked. She had pictured it many times. Louis coming to New York. But now that it was happenening…

"Look what I got", Louis said. He turned and picked up a box which she hadn't noticed was kept on the sofa. He gave it to her.

Blair took it, and then looking at him, opened the box. Inside was her lone shoe- the blue peep-toe stiletto which she had given to Louis in Paris on the day of her departure. She didn't know what to say.

"Would you wear it?" Louis asked. Blair looked at him. "It would match your dress", he continued.

She looked at the shoe in the box. Louis was right. It would match her dress perfectly. She was wearing blue pumps right then. But the blue was a shade lighter than her dress.

But the stiletto which Louis had got was the perfect colour. The brooch on the shoe matched the sequins on her dress.

"Sure", Blair smiled. Louis smiled in return and picked the stiletto out of the box. He then got down on a knee and held out the shoe for her to wear. Blair removed her foot from the pumps and slipped it in the stiletto Louis was holding. He beamed.

Noiselessly, Dorota appeared behind Blair, handing Louis the other pair. Blair slipped her other foot in the shoe and stood appraising the stilettos.

Louis rose. Then said, "thank you", in a polite tone to Dorota. Dorota nodded her head, and then disappeared.

"Blair, are you attending the movie premiere tonight?" he asked.

"Yes", Blair answered, smiling. But she had a surprised expression on her face.

"A part of the movie was shot in Paris. I've met Olivia. She was kind enough to send me invites when she came to know I was here", he explained.

"Oh", Blair nodded in understanding.

"Would you like to accompany me to the premiere?" Louis asked.

Blair hesitated. Louis was here from so afar. She didn't want to turn him down. But there was no alternative.

"Louis", she said, looking him in the eyes. "I would have loved to go with you to the premiere. But, I'm seeing someone and am going to the premiere with him".

Louis just stared at her. Then he blinked. "Oh….okay. I see", he fumbled.

"You are with someone?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes", Blair confirmed.

"What's his name?" Louis asked.

"Dan Humphrey", Blair said with a hint of pride in her voice. She hoped Louis wouldn't notice that she was blushing.

Louis looked heartbroken. "I'm sorry", Blair said.

"No. No. Its fine", Louis shook his head. "I shall see you at the premiere".

Blair nodded. Louis smiled then walked to the lift.

Blair and Dan walked hand in hand on the Red carpet. Dan was looking smart in a black suit.

Behind them, Blair's minions preened excitedly for the flashbulbs. Blair grinned, shaking her head.

Since both Dan and Blair had two invites each and they were going together, Dan had suggested they give the remaining two invites to someone. Blair had given them to her minions from Columbia University. They were over the moon for getting an opportunity to attend a movie premiere. They had even gone and bought new dresses for the occasion.

"Dan!" a voice called and Olivia appeared dressed in a flowing black gown, her blonde hair pinned in an elegant hairdo, small diamond studs sparkling in her ears. She looked at their intertwined hands and exclaimed, "Blair!"

There was no doubt about it. She was genuinely happy to see the both of them.

"We meet again!" she exclaimed, quoting the name of her new movie. "Yes", Dan chuckled. "We do".

"How have you been?" she asked looking at both of them.

"Good", Blair answered.

"Great, actually!" Dan said, looking at Blair, who could feel her cheeks burn.

"That's amazing!" Olivia said. "I'm so glad you both could make it today", she enthused.

Dan and Blair smiled. The suddenly Dan said, "Is that…? He's your co-star?" he looked at Olivia.

"Yes", Olivia answered, nodding her head to Dan's unasked question.

"But he's looking so different!" Dan exclaimed.

"He's coloured his hair for the movie", Olivia explained.

"So, its 'we meet again' for you both?" he asked Olivia. "Sort of", she replied. Dan nodded in understanding.

Blair said, "I hope they don't make a fool of themselves", looking at her minions fawning over the lead actor, who seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"Umm…." Olivia said.

"You should go", Dan motioned with his head. Olivia blushed. "I'll see you around", she looked at the pair of them.

"Sure", Blair said as Dan smiled.

Olivia made her way through the crowd towards her co-star. She smiled and waved at people on the way. She said, _"Ladies"_ in an authoritative tone on reaching him, linking her arm through his. He looked at her and gave her a quick peck on the check. The flashbulbs went crazy.

Dan laughed. "What's so funny?" Blair asked. "Don't you recognize him?" Dan asked.

Blair looked closely at the lead actor. She recognized him, all right, though she didn't remember his name. He had played Olivia's boyfriend in their Vampire show. The show had been renewed for a new season and that's when Olivia had left NYU. During her stint at NYU, she had dated Dan. But the actor had been her boyfriend earlier. She had broken up with him later. That was when Serena was working as the assistant of Olivia's publicist and she pretended to be the actor's girlfriend. Blair had called her a prostitute because of him. In reaction, Serena had pushed Blair's face in a cake.

"I remember him", Blair stated in a disgusted voice. Dan looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Serena had pushed my face in a cake because of him", Blair began climbing the stairs, leading to the theatre.

"What?" Dan asked. He sounded stunned.

"Trust me, you don't want to know", Blair said.

"Trust me, I do", Dan said, his eyes shining. "It was not on _'Gossip Girl' _", he mused.

"Thank god", Blair shuddered. It was embarrassing enough to have cake on her face, wit out having it all over _'Gossip Girl'_.

"Blair", a voice with a slight accent called from above. Blair stopped and saw Louis walking towards them. He stopped when he reached them, looking at Dan.

"Louis, this is…" Blair began.

"Dan", Louis stated, holding out his hand. Dan looked at Blair, and then shook his hand.

"Dan, this is Louis. He is the Prince of Monaco. We met last summer in Paris", Blair explained.

"Wow. Prince, huh?" Dan smiled. Louis nodded. They all stood looking at each other. Blair broke the awkward silence when she said, "I guess the movie is about to begin".

"Yeah", Dan added. Olivia was ascending the staircase along with her boyfriend and co-star. "Louis!" she called. Louis smiled at Blair then moved towards Olivia.

"Shall we?" Dan asked in a serious baritone, holding out his arm. Blair giggled, taking his arm. They both walked towards the theatre entrance.

It was after the movie had ended and Dan and Blair had somehow managed to congratulate Olivia among the horde of people around her, when Louis emerged in front of them.

"We meet again!" he grinned. Dan had to admit, Louis was a good-looking guy. Louis looked at Blair's shoes and smiled, she blushed as she smiled back at him.

"Till next time", Louis offered his hand to Dan. "Till next time", Dan repeated firmly gripping his hand.

As they moved towards the exit, Dan had a feeling he was still looking at them.

"What was all that about?" Dan asked, petulant. "What?" Blair asked. Dan mimicked Louis's expression of looking at Blair's feet.

"Oh! That", Blair exclaimed. "I had given Louis one of these", she stuck out her foot, "in Paris. He returned it to me tonight".

"Oh", Dan said, still sounding peeved.

Blair laughed. "You are so adorable when you are jealous", she said, repeating what Dan had said to her earlier in the day.

Dan stiffened. "I'm not jealous. And….."

"You are always adorable", Blair said, "To me". She looked at him.

Dan blushed. "Really?"

Blair chuckled. "Humphrey!" Then she stood on tiptoe and kissed him. Dan deepened the kiss, pulling Blair closer.

Louis stood watching Blair kiss Dan through the glass pane inside the theatre. He pulled his phone from his trousers and dialed.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"You remember what you told me when I asked you how Blair was." Louis asked. "You said _'why don't you go find out for yourself?'_", he continued.

"And did you?" the voice asked.

"Yes", Louis's voice hardened, still looking at Dan and Blair kiss each other.

"What now?" he asked.

Serena Van Der Woodsen turned around, holding her hat, to look at the 'Eiffel Tower'. She smiled into the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay... was really busy!

Bloodyhell95: hey! You have already rated my story so high! I'm really happy! Well...Let's just say that Louis and Serena haven't done anything annoying...But it's coming up! So better be prepared!

Magnus57: I'm happy that you are glad! Here's presenting 'The perfect day'!

7gifts: cool pen-name! Thanks a lot! Do continue reading and reviewing!

GottaLoveLOVE: hey! I'm happy you loved the first chapter! Hope you like this one!

Carolyn-NYC: Thank you for your sweet review! And also for reading my first story as well! Looking forward to your reviews!

Slowpokegoat: Interesting pen-name! Thanks a lot for your honest reviews! For both my stories! Serena has only just started...

Keep the reviews coming!

_Chapter 2: The Perfect day_

Dan rode the elevator to Blair's house. He had a surprise day planned for her. As the lift doors opened, he saw Blair sitting cross-legged on the sofa, flipping aimlessly through the channels on the TV. He spotted Dorota who smiled at him from the kitchen entry.

Dan made his way towards the sofa, calling out, and "Hey girlfriend!"

Blair's head snapped in Dan's direction. Her face lit up. "Hi boyfriend!" she sang. Dan noticed she was wearing old sweats and a pink Barbie T-shirt. "Barbie?" he chuckled, sitting beside her on the sofa.

"I'm bored Dan!" she answered. Dan smiled. "Time to entertain you!" He switched off the TV with the remote and grabbed Blair's hand, pulling her off the sofa.

Blair didn't protest a playful smile on her lips. As soon as they reached her room, she shut the door and pushed Dan up against it, "How do you plan to entertain me?" she asked.

Dan didn't answer. He kissed her. Still kissing her, he picked her up, Blair started to giggle. He deposited her on the bed. But instead of joining her, as Blair expected, he moved to her closet. He opened the door and gasped. Blair's closet was huge!

He flipped through her dresses and found a grey satin Kaftan. He pulled it out and threw it to Blair who was lounging on the bed, "I do not like 'Barbie'!" he said.

Blair caught the top, and then grinned. "Where are we going?" she asked, pulling her T-shirt over her head. Dan swallowed. Then quickly turned towards the closet, hunting for a pair of black jeans that he knew Blair owned. Blair was in a mischievous mood today. He smiled as he found the jeans. He threw it to without looking around.

Then Dan shut her closet and moved towards her accessories cupboard- which was as big as Dan's entire closet. He sighed.

"What do you need?" Blair asked, coming behind him. "A belt?" Dan asked. Blair showed him where she kept her belts. Dan picked a huge black belt and roped it around Blair's waist while she looked on in surprise. The belt contrasted the Kaftan well.

Dan chose silver hoops for Blair's ears and put them in Blair's ears himself. He chose a delicate silver bracelet and slipped it on Blair's wrist. He then carefully braided her hair into an elegant French braid. Blair's surprised expression was now fixed permanently on her face.

Then he proceeded to do her make-up, applying kohl, mascara and light eye-shadow. He claimed she didn't need blusher because she anyways blushed when he was around. He then carefully applied Blair's favourite pink gloss over her lips, but ruined it by kissing her. He couldn't resist himself.

"Dan!" Blair protested when he trailed his lips over her collarbone. They were sprawled on the floor beside her dresser. Dan paid her no attention.

"I thought we were going out?" Blair gasped as Dan kissed her nose. " I thought that too", Dan muttered. Blair kissed him quickly but pushed against his chest. "Move!" she instructed.

"Blair!" he protested.

"After you deciding my clothes and doing my hair and make-up, we can't not go out!" she managed to sit up and push Dan away. "I know you have planned something for the day!" she said, her voice excited.

Dan was still lying on the floor. Blair turned to look at him and raised her eyebrows. In response, he grabbed her hand and pulled. She fell on him, looking at him incredulously. "Oh….well", he sighed. "Let's go!"

Blair smiled, her eyes shining. "Don't look at me like that!" Dan said.

Blair continued smiling. "Blair…" he warned. "Okay…okay", Blair said, getting up and offering him her hand. He took it and got up.

"Where to?" Blair asked, walking towards her shoe rack. She wanted to know where Dan was taking her so that she could choose her shoes. She opened the door and gasped. There was a gift wrapped shoe-box placed in the center. She looked at Dan, who grinned.

She grabbed the box and tore the wrapping. "Careful love", Dan said.

Blair blushed. Dan had called her 'love' for the first time. Inside the box, she found a pair of light pink sneakers on which _'BW'_ was intricately embroidered on the side in golden. She gasped.

"Dan! They are beautiful!" she exclaimed. Dan smiled and kneeled, helping Blair wear them. She beamed. She was so proud of Dan!

As they made their way downstairs, hand in hand, Blair said "bye" to Dorota, who waved at them.

Spotting the 'Vespa' parked right outside her building, Blair seemed thrilled. She didn't look apprehensive. Dan took it as a positive sign as he had planned to teach Blair to ride the Vespa.

"Okay", Dan said, "listen carefully. Your arms should be stretched comfortably without having to lean forward".

Dan was standing beside the Vespa on which Blair was sitting, giving her instructions. Blair was leaning forward. After Dan's instruction, she tried to be comfortable.

Dan sighed. He climbed behind her and sat on the pillion seat. He placed his hands on hers and said, "Your grip should be relaxed but firm, not tense." He gently loosened Blair's death grip on the handlebars.

Blair tried to pay attention. With Dan sitting so close, his hands on hers, and his breath tickling her ears, she was having difficulty concentrating.

"A lever is positioned on each side of the handlebar", Dan continued. Blair took a deep breath. She could do this. She would do this!

"The right lever controls the front brake and the left lever operates the rear brake". She heard Dan speak.

"To start the engine, you should press the red button here", he said, pointing on the right side handlebar control. "You should pull in either of the brake levers when you turn on the ignition".

"Clear?" Dan asked.

Blair nodded her head.

"All right, the scooter should start immediately and then you may release the brake lever".

"Your right hand controls the throttle, so a relaxed grip is your key to safety", Dan said as Blair relaxed her grip once again.

"Without twisting the throttle, your scooter should start moving forward. The more you twist the throttle, the faster you will go. As you begin to accelerate, lift your feet up and onto the footboard".

Blair nodded and pressed the red button. As the scooter began to move forward, she twisted the throttle. But as she did it suddenly, the scooter jerked and Blair shrieked!

Dan quickly stopped the scooter and said, "You should be careful to be smooth with the throttle because sudden or jerky throttling can get you into trouble!"

"Couldn't you tell me that earlier?" Blair muttered. Dan rolled his eyes, "Sorry!"

"Let's first understand how to stop before we start", Dan added. "To stop, it's best to use both front and rear brakes evenly. Gently, pull in both brakes while rolling off the throttle", Dan demonstrated it for Blair.

"Once at a complete stop, be sure to put at least one foot on the ground. Again, smooth application of the brakes is the key to success".

"Okay", Blair said, her voice determined.

"And Blair", Dan said, "Do your best not to pull in the brakes too hard or too sudden to prevent your wheels from locking".

"Will do", Blair said.

Blair pressed the red button and the same thing happened again.

"Blair", Dan paused, "let's do this some other day".

"No", Blair shook her head.

"Waldorf", Dan began, "no Dan. I'm doing this today, now!" her voice was steely.

"Okay", Dan said cautiously. "One more time?" he asked.

"Yes", she answered.

Dan was prepared for taking control of the handlebars, but Blair was in full control. She followed his instructions to the T!

Dan grinned when she stopped the scooter. "Well done Blair! That was very good!" Blair smiled.

"How do I turn this thing?" she asked, exhilarated.

Dan smiled, "Let's do this!"

"Blair parked the 'Vespa' in the spot indicated by Dan and carefully unstrapped her helmet. Dan tried to hide his smile. Blair was just so cute!

"I told you it was them!" a young girl's voice floated towards them. Dan turned to see a young girl clutching her doll to her chest standing beside a boy in the garden entrance.

"Hi!" Blair called to them. The boy waved and the girl smiled. Dan recognized them as the brother-sister duo they had helped when they had gone to give Allison's birthday gift. He smiled at the kids.

"What are your names?" he asked as they reached the garden entrance. "Penn", the boy replied. "Leighton", the girl said shyly.

"Wow! That's a pretty name" Blair complimented. Leighton smiled.

"We are playing 'Slide catching cook'. Do you want to join us?" Penn asked in an excited tone.

"Sure", Dan answered.

Blair was confused. What was the game that Penn mentioned? She hadn't even heard about it, let alone play it. She looked at Dan, confusion evident on her face. He took her hand and said to Penn, "why don't you explain how the game is played?"

Penn nodded. He started walking towards the slide. It was build using cement and not of metal which tended to be scorching hot in the afternoon. The garden consisted of all children games- such as a sand-pit, slide, swings, rainbow and see-saw. Blair looked around in wonder. She didn't remember the last time she had been in such a garden.

Penn started explaining how to play 'slide catching cook', "There's a catcher who counts till ten and begins catching the rest of us. We can run on the slide and around it. But that's the boundary limit."

Blair smiled. It seemed simple enough. It was merely catch-catch, just played on the slide.

"I'll go first", Dan suggested, dropping her hand and moving towards the lamp right beside the slide. "Shall I begin counting?" he asked.

"Wait!" Leighton said. "We don't know your names?"

Blair chuckled, and then said, "I'm Blair and this is Dan". Leighton smiled. Even Penn nodded. He seemed to be all geared up to run. Blair looked down at her personalized sneakers. They would help her run comfortably. Running in heels would have been a tad difficult. But she could have managed it. She was Blair Waldorf, after all!

Dan quickly counted to ten and made a beeline for Blair. She shrieked and ran to the other side of the slide. Leighton was hiding in the crook of the slide, right under the spot where the stairs ended and the slide began. Penn was poised at the foot of the stairs, ready to start climbing them the minute Dan appeared. Blair made an entire circuit of the slide with Dan hot on her heels. She quickly motioned Penn to run.

Penn started climbing the stairs, Blair following him with Dan right behind her. They hurriedly went to slide and were reaching the ground when Blair realized that Dan was not following them. He had climbed the stairs halfway and had then retraced his steps. He was running around the slide towards them.

"Oh no!" mouthed Penn, seeming to realize the same thing.

But they needn't have worried. Dan had found Leighton who screamed and ran towards them.

"Go up!" Penn instructed. "What?" Blair asked. "Up!" he repeated as Leighton reached them and screamed at them to move. Blair swiftly turned around and began to climb up the slide. She was surprised that she could do so with ease. Climb the slide on the slide itself! Penn was also doing the same thing.

Suddenly Dan was on her right, smiling at her. He seemed to have abandoned catching Leighton. He tenderly patted her hand which was place on the edge of the huge slide. "Out!" he said. Behind her, Penn burst out laughing. Even Leighton heaved a sigh of relief. Blair narrowed her eyes. Dan tried to keep a straight face, but failing to do so he started laughing. Blair didn't say anything. She just gave him her I-will-get-you look.

For the next twenty minutes, all four of them continued playing 'slide catching cook'. Then exhausted by all the running, Leighton and Blair flopped on the swings. Penn and Dan pushed their swings from behind and soon they were flying.

"Higher!" screamed Leighton. Blair giggled as she flew higher. Exhilarated they sat on the see-saw. Blair hadn't imagined that the see-saw could be so much fun!

Leighton and Penn were playing on the rainbow. It was Leighton playing really, with Penn looking out for her and her doll. Dan grinned at Blair after looking in the kids' direction. Blair grinned back.

Dan had thought that Blair would be a spoilsport about playing with the kids. But Blair had seemed to thoroughly enjoy herself! It was evident that she adored kids! Maybe it reminded her of her childhood, just like it reminded Dan of his, looking at Penn and Leighton. He and Jenny had played in a similar manner.

They were contemplating playing 'slide catching cook' again when a couple appeared in the garden.

"Leighton!" the woman called an older version of Leighton with blue eyes and blonde hair. "Mom!" Leighton screamed and ran towards her mother. Penn followed Leighton. The kids' father, a tall man in his thirties, made his way towards Dan and Blair.

"Thank you for keeping my kids company", he said smiling at them.

"No problem", Dan answered. "We had fun!" Blair enthused.

Penn ran back and said, "We are going to the fair!" Leighton came along with her mother, announcing, "Daddy promised us that he would take us today!"

"Fair?" Blair asked quizzically.

"Fair", Dan confirmed. He has planned to take Blair to the country fair which was visiting New York.

"It'll be a lot of fun. There are games and stuff!" Penn's eyes shone.

"Why don't you come too?" Leighton enquired in a sweet voice.

"Um…" Blair faltered.

"Oh! We are going to the fair", Dan answered Leighton.

"We are?" Blair looked at Dan, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes", Dan answered, nodding his head.

"It was lovely of you to drop me home, Louis", Eleanor Waldorf said, thanking him.

"It was my pleasure, maam", Louis answered, gushing.

"Call me Eleanor", Eleanor waved her hand, just as their car stopped in front of her house. Louis smiled.

Louis had gone to pick Eleanor Waldorf from the airport. She had returned from Paris. She had won the prestigious _'Best Designer Award'_ at the 'Paris Fashion Week' at the hands of his mother, Princess Sophia.

A party was going to be held in her honour at New York and Louis was representing his mother.

Eleanor was pleasantly surprised to find Louis waiting for her at the airport. She had liked his mother a lot. Louis had told Eleanor about meeting and knowing Blair. This had interested Eleanor significantly.

"Why don't you come home so that I can thank you properly with some tea?" Eleanor suggested.

"That wouldn't be necessary but if you insist, I shall be happy to join you for tea" Louis said.

"Dan, this is amazing!" Blair exclaimed. Dan smiled indulgently at her.

Initially, Blair was worried by the whole idea of a 'fair' but since she had never really been to one, she only had pre-conceived notions about them.

The fair was all lights and magic. There were people thronging every stall- food stalls, game stalls. There were rides on which Blair and Dan sat together, holding hands. Blair had insisted that they have candy and Dan had brought pink fluffy candy for them both which had delighted her to no end.

Presently, they were standing at the 'shooting' stall- where one had to shoot the balloons to win a prize. Blair had tried her hand but had shot everywhere but the balloons!

If a person could shoot three balloons, he was entitled to a prize. Each shooter had five bullets. If a shooter shot three balloons one after the other, he could be the lucky winner of the 'bumper prize'- which was a huge teddy bear.

Dan had seen Blair eying the teddy bear wistfully and had promised himself to get it for her. Many fathers had gathered at the stall to win the bumper prize for their daughters. Dan and Blair bumped into Leighton and her father at the stall.

At his chance, Dan held the gun. He took a deep breath and took prefect aim. Blair smiled at him encouragingly. One! Two! Three!

He had shot all three balloons one after the other! He had done it! Won the prize for Blair! She whopped with glee and hugged Dan.

Leighton's father clapped him on his back. Even Leighton was smiling at him. The stall owner grinned at Dan, and placed the teddy bear in Blair's hands, "There you go!" he said.

"Thank you!" Blair shouted, hugging the bear.

"I love you Dan", she said, kissing him smack on the mouth. He grinned after she broke the kiss, still staring at the teddy bear. Dan smiled. Seeing Blair happy filled him with pleasure.

"Aren't you going to name him?" Dan asked as they stared walking towards the line for the 'Magic Show'.

Blair blinked. This thought didn't seem to have occurred to her.

"Of course", she replied. "He's Dan. Dan, meet Dan", Blair said, offering the bear's arm to Dan.

Dan looked at Blair, then laughing shook the teddy's arm.

"Dan, huh?" he asked. Blair nodded. "Why?" he asked.

Blair looked at him. "Because you are the best thing that happened to me. And I got him because of you!"

Dan smiled and grabbed Blair, kissing her. "Oops", she giggled. "You are crushing Dan".

Dan pulled away, still smiling, and then amended Blair by saying, "_You _are the best thing that happened to me!" Blair blushed.

"Are you going to buy tickets or not?" the guy behind them asked in an irritated tone.

Dan said, "Yeah", and turned towards the counter when Blair screamed, "Horses!"

"What?" Dan asked. "Horses!" she screamed again. Before he could react he found himself being pulled out of the line by an excited Blair. She was dragging him towards the stables where kids were riding different horses.

Dan gulped. He was terrified of horses. Just seeing horses made him nervous. No one knew about this. He hadn't told Blair. He hadn't told Serena. He hadn't even told Jenny. Only Rufus, his dad, knew about his deep phobia of horses, 'Equinophobia', that was what it was scientifically termed.

"Blair, what about the 'Magic Show'?" he asked, turning around to look at the counter, which seemed pretty far away now.

"Huh", was Blair's response. Obviously, she hadn't heard a word of what Dan had just said. And even if she had, Dan had no doubt that she would scream "horses" at him.

As if on cue, she said, "I love horses!"

He nodded, "Right". Blair didn't seem to notice his discomfort. She marched right up to the elderly couple who seemed to be in charge of the stables.

"Hi!" Blair greeted them.

"Hullo!" the man answered, smiling widely. He was wearing a huge hat on his head. "I'm Arthur. And this is my better half- Harriet".

Harriet beamed at them. "Young love!" she said, smiling as he looked at their intertwined hands. She looked frail with wispy white hair and crooked teeth. But Dan was sure she was anything but frail.

"I want to ride that horse", Blair said, pointing towards a brown horse standing all by itself.

"That's Chestnut. Wise choice, girl", Arthur said. "C'mon, let's get you ready". He started walking towards the horse.

Dan stared hyperventilating. "Wait!" Blair said. "Can we have hats like you do?"

"Sure", Harriet answered. She led them to a stall where a young boy, about fifteen, sat selling hats. There were hats of all shapes and sizes and colours. "Wow!" Blair breathed. Harriet smiled at her. "Pick your choice", she said.

Blair looked at Dan. He was wearing a brown checked shirt. She pulled a beige oversize hat for him. "Here", she said, plopping it on his head. He gave her a weak smile. Blair frowned.

She was about to ask him what was wrong when Harriet placed a black hat on her head. "Looks perfect on you, dear", she explained.

"Chestnut's ready", Arthur called. "I'll buy these two", Blair said.

"Oh no! Take them, as a gift from me. Young love!" she said. She lowered her voice and leaned towards Blair. "But don't tell Arthur." She winked at the boy who winked back at her.

"But Harriet…" Blair protested. Harriet didn't let Blair complete her sentence. "Arthur's waiting", she said. She looked at Dan. "This young man seems to be afraid of horses".

Blair looked at Dan. He looked pale. "Dan", she touched his arm, "are you okay?" he stared at her with wide eyes. And then shook his head.

"Can we not ride Chestnut?" Blair asked Harriet. "I don't think Dan is feeling like riding".

"Oh no! Arthur will not like that", the boy spoke. Harriet agreed.

"Why don't you ride him alone?" she said to Blair. "Dan here will wait with me on the fences". Dan seemed to like the idea.

"Are you sure?" Blair whispered. "Yes", he whispered back to her. "But are _you_ sure?" he asked. Blair squeezed his hand in reply.

They reached Arthur, who helped Blair mount Chestnut. Blair seemed comfortable enough on the mare. She started directing the mare to trot who obeyed her. All the time, Dan's heart was in his throat. He snatched the hat off his head and held it tightly in his hand.

Blair was at ease riding Chestnut. Even Chestnut seemed to be enjoying.

"She's a natural", Arthur praised. Harriet looked at Dan to make sure he heard Arthur. When Blair returned, grinning, Harriet suggested she take a photo to which Blair readily agreed. But Dan started having a panic attack. He was not going near the horse. But he didn't want to disappoint Blair either.

Blair sensed Dan's panic. "Harriet", she called, meaning to tell her not to take a picture with Chestnut. But Harriet was already back with the old-fashioned camera. "C'mon boy", Arthur grunted. Dan gathered all his courage and stepped towards Blair. She was watching him closely. "Wear the hat", Harriet said.

Dan managed to put the hat on his head. Chestnut grunted. Dan, all but bolted from her, his hat askew.

"Dan", Blair called quietly. She would have gladly dismounted Chestnut. But she wanted Dan to understand that Chestnut posed no harm.

He was breathing heavily. But he still took Blair's outstretched hand and let her place it on Chestnut's mane. She looked at him. He looked back. She wasn't expecting him to pet Chestnut, was she? She placed her hand on his and lightly ran it through Chestnut's mane. The mare grunted. Dan jumped but didn't bolt. Blair smiled at Dan. He nodded.

"Say cheese!" Harriet called.

Dan and Blair grinned at the camera, both of them visibly relaxed.

Louis was seated in his luxurious town car, cruising along the streets of New York, returning to his hotel. His 'tea' with Eleanor Waldorf had gone well.

Just then his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller and answered.

"How did it go?" Serena Van Der Woodsen asked.

"_Genial!"_ Louis replied. "Fantastic!"

"You know what to do", she said. It was not a question but more of a statement.

"I do", Louis answered, nodding his head and smiling. It had been a perfect day.

Blair was in the elevator riding home. She smiled, thinking of Dan. She was totally besotted with him!

He had dropped her home after returning from the fair. Harriet and Arthur had insisted that they join them for dinner- so taken were they with Dan and Blair. So they had accepted and enjoyed a hearty country meal.

Afterwards, when Blair was helping Harriet with the dishes, Harriet had whispered, "Do not ever let him go girl. He loves you!"

Blair had been touched. She knew that Dan loved her. But she hadn't expected a strange old woman to notice it. Of course, she was never going to let him go!

Dan had offered to come up, but he had gotten a call at the fair, for an interview for an internship the next day morning. So Blair had sent him home, so that he could get a good night's rest before the interview.

She was sure that if Dan had come home, they would have finished what they had started earlier in her room when Dan was helping her get ready.

She blushed. It had been a perfect day! Grinning widely, she entered her house as the elevator door opened to her floor.

"There you are!" Eleanor Waldorf called, placing her wine glass on the armrest and turning to face her.

"Mother!" Blair blinked, surprised to see Eleanor Waldorf in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

BekaRoo: hey! You are back! Thanks for the review!

Bloodyhell95: again such a high rating! Thanks a lot! Keeps me motivated!

Magnus57: thank you so much! I thought playing with the children's names would be fun!

Carolyn-NYC: that's the longest review I have ever got! And boy was I glad to read it! Thank you soo much Carolyn! Loved your review! And yes, angst is on the way! Xoxo!

Keep the reviews coming!

_Chapter 3: The Party_

Blair gasped as she opened the big box which was placed on her bed. "I got it for you", Eleanor Waldorf smiled at her daughter. Blair grinned happily, picking the dress carefully out of the box. It was a light pink gown, with noodle straps. It had heavy ruffles from the waist down.

"Do you like it?" Eleanor asked Blair. "I love it!" Blair exclaimed in reply.

Eleanor said, "Good". Then she turned to leave Blair's room, "I want you to wear it to the party".

Blair nodded her head in response. Smiling, she turned to examine the dress in the mirror. She didn't notice Eleanor leave her room. She was more excited to see Dan's reaction to her gown. She knew pink was Dan's favourite colour on her! She had also decided to introduce him to Eleanor, officially-as her boyfriend.

"Dorota!" she called. She needed to get ready for the party which was being held in Eleanor Waldorf's honour- for winning the _'Best Designer Award' _at the Paris Fashion Week.

-o0o-

Blair was just wearing her small diamond studs in her ears when Dorota came to her with a box in hand.

Blair smiled. She had immediately recognized that the box was a jewelry box. But the brand didn't look familiar. Maybe it was from France- another gift from mother?

Blair excitedly took the box from Dorota who was equally excited. As Blair slowly opened the lid of the box, she heard Dorota gasp.

Blair could only stare at the delicate diamond necklace, nestled intricately in the box. "There's a card", Dorota spoke, looking at the card placed on the inside of the box. Blair took the card and read:

To the beautiful Blair,

Love,

Louis.

Blair gasped. This beautiful necklace was a gift from Louis? Why would he send her such an expensive gift?

Eleanor Waldorf breezed in the room then. Dorota, sensing Blair's confusion said, "Miss Waldorf, you look wonderful!"

Blair shut the box and placed it on her dresser. "Yes, mother. You look lovely", she added.

"Why, thank you!" Eleanor exclaimed in delight. Eleanor was wearing a pristine white strapless figure-hugging gown. She was wearing ruby chandeliers in her ears with a matching bracelet.

"I'm just about ready", Blair hurried to the mirror and pouted to check if her lipstick was applied evenly.

Eleanor noticed the box on Blair's dresser. She went ahead and opened it. "Oh my!" she breathed.

"Is this a gift from the prince?" Eleanor asked.

Blair nodded. "How lovely of Louis!" Eleanor exclaimed. She examined the necklace further with her expert eyes.

"Well then, why aren't you wearing it?" she demanded.

Blair shook her head. "I want to keep it simple". She looked at herself in the mirror. Blair had decided to go with the minimum accessories look.

"Nonsense!" Eleanor scoffed, as she delicately took the necklace out of the box, holding it in her hands. "It would compliment you dress".

Blair had loved the neckpiece. But she didn't want to wear it because it was a gift from Louis. She didn't want to give Louis the wrong idea. She was with Dan, and that was not going to change. The sooner she told her mother about Dan, the better.

Eleanor stood behind Blair and gently placed the necklace around her neck, fastening its delicate clasp. "There", Eleanor said, "now you are ready".

Blair shook her head. The necklace was exquisite. But she had decided that she would return it to Louis- maybe not tonight that would seem rude. But tomorrow morning, she would send it back. And for that reason, she couldn't wear it tonight.

"Mother", Blair said. "I can't wear this".

"Blair…." Eleanor looked at her daughter. "A gift should always be honoured". Then she moved elegantly out of the room, snapping her fingers at Dorota to follow.

Dorota threw a worried glance at Blair before following Eleanor.

Blair took a deep breath and picking up her clutch, she walked towards the door, without a backward glance in the mirror.

-o0o-

"Dan!" Blair called as she spotted him standing at the drinks counter. He turned and smiled at her. He was looking handsome in a grey tuxedo. Still smiling, he walked towards her.

Blair waited, blushing when Dan winked at her. "What is it with you and pink?" he muttered when he reached her. "I can't seem to keep my eyes off you".

Blair grinned, happy that Dan had liked her dress. Dan reached for her hand and gave her a quick kiss on the check.

"How was your interview?" Blair asked just as Dan said, "I hope the flowers reached home?"

They looked at each other. "The interview was great. They loved me!" Dan rolled his eyes. Blair beamed. Then said, "Yes. The flowers reached home. Mother loved them".

Lily and Rufus were still out of town and had asked Dan to convey their wishes to Eleanor.

Dan had thought it fit to send the flowers home, instead of bringing them to the party. It was a good idea; Eleanor was too busy greeting everyone.

"How is your mother?" Dan asked, as they started walking towards Eleanor. "Very happy", Blair said, "still the same", she added, remembering her earlier conversion with her mother.

Dan squeezed her hand to comfort her. Blair squeezed it back. "I hope you are ready. I'm going to introduce you to mother."

"As ready as ever", Dan answered wryly. Blair looked at him. "With Eleanor Waldorf, you can't really be ready", he explained.

"Just like Blair Waldorf", raising his eyebrows at her, causing Blair to smack him.

"Ah! There's my daughter", came a booming voice. Blair turned from Dan to see Cyrus walking to greet her.

"Cyrus!" Blair exclaimed, hugging him tight. "How have you been?" she asked him.

"I'm delightful. When your mother's happy, I'm happy", Cyrus answered. He looked at Dan and commented, "There is a fine young man".

Dan shook Cyrus's hand, "Hello Sir. Dan Humphrey".

Cyrus nodded his head, looking from Blair to Dan. "Shall we all meet you mother?" he asked.

Blair smiled as she led the way to Eleanor, who was still surrounded by well-wishers. "Speaking of mother, why aren't you standing next to her?" Blair demanded.

"I had to attend to an urgent phone call", Cyrus explained. When Blair opened her moth to protest, Cyrus added, "No worries. She is not alone".

Blair got confused. What did Cyrus mean by that?

"No. she is not alone", Dan repeated, looking at Louis standing beside Eleanor.

Blair frowned. Before she could say anything however, Eleanor spotted her and waved her over. "My daughter!" she announced to everyone beside her.

Blair knew she would spend the next hour throwing fake smiles at people. Still holding Dan's hand in hers, Blair moved to join her mother.

"Blair" Louis greeted her, looking at her necklace. "Louis" Blair said.

"Blair and Louis have known each other since last summer", Eleanor beamed at Louis.

Blair was not happy. Couldn't her mother see that she was holding Dan's hand? That she was standing with him, beside him? Apparently, she couldn't. Blair could see that Cyrus was not looking too happy either.

"Blair" Dan whispered in her ear. She looked at him, her expression apologetic. "Would you like a drink?" he asked.

"Dan", Blair began. "I'll be right back", he nodded his head, then disappeared among the crowd. Blair sighed. Why did Eleanor have to behave this way?

Turning towards her mother, Blair noticed that she was alone. Louis was gone. So was Cyrus. Taking this opportunity, Blair started, "Mother…"

"Blair!" Eleanor exclaimed. "Did you see how everyone loved Louis? He is a very charming young man. And it helps that he is the future prince of Monaco." She beamed.

"Mother" Blair tried again. "Speaking of Louis, where did he disappear? And have you seen Cyrus, he said he'd be back in a minute" Eleanor scanned the crowded ballroom, smiling as people smiled at her.

Blair closed her eyes. This was going to be difficult. "Mother, Dan…"

"Why is he here?" Eleanor asked, refilling her glass from a passing waiter. They were dressed in grey waistcoats and a bow-tie.

Blair raised her eyebrows. "He is here to convey Lily and Rufus's wishes- to congratulate you himself."

"We received Lily and Rufus's wishes. He didn't have to be here", Eleanor took a sip from her drink.

"Mother!" Blair had started losing her temper.

"Here you go", Dan was standing next to Blair, holding her drink in his hands. Blair accepted the drink, giving him a tired smile. Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Daniel, would you please get a drink for Louis?" Eleanor said.

Dan turned his head to look at Eleanor, surprise evident on his face. Louis was standing behind Eleanor. He walked in front to join her, all the while looking at him.

"Mother!" Blair burst out. "Dan is not a waiter!"

Eleanor looked unperturbed. Only Louis seemed a little disturbed.

"Dan is my _boyfriend_. If you would have paid any attention to me, you'd have noticed".

Blair grabbed Dan's hand, "C'mon Dan". They walked away, leaving Eleanor and Louis to stare after them.

-o0o-

"Blair, slow down", Dan said. They were outside the ballroom. Blair was still shaking with anger.

"How could she do this?" Blair asked him. "She's Eleanor Waldorf", Dan said.

"That's no excuse", Blair said, looking at him. "No. But that doesn't change anything", Dan replied.

Blair's shoulders slumped. "I'm so sorry Dan", she said in a defeated voice.

"Hey! Why are you sorry?" Dan quickly took her face in his hands. Blair looked at him with moist eyes. She was very hurt with the way Eleanor had treated Dan. She loved him.

"If you really are sorry, you should apologize to your mother", Dan said in a quietly.

"What?" Blair scoffed.

"She's your mother", Dan said as a way of explanation.

Blair began shaking her head. Dan said, "Look at me".

Blair raised her eyes to stare into Dan's beautiful eyes. "You will apologize", Dan said.

Blair pursed her lips. "Promise?" Dan asked. Blair sighed. "Promise" she whispered.

Dan smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you".

"How much do you love me?" Blair grumbled, pouting at him.

Dan chuckled, kissing her pout. Blair giggled and kissed him back.

-o0o-

Blair was standing in front of the mirror, staring blankly at herself.

"Blair!" Eleanor Waldorf stormed in Blair's room. Blair whirled around.

Eleanor looked at her daughter and said, "for once, I thought you were grown up".

Blair said quietly, "Mother, I've _grown up_".

Eleanor folded her arms across her chest, "Dan Humphrey?"

Blair replied, "So what's wrong with that? I thought you liked Dan".

Eleanor sighed, "I do like Dan. He's a fine young man".

She moved to stand in front of Blair. "But you are Blair Waldorf".

Blair replied, raising her voice, "and he's _**Dan Humphrey**_!"

Eleanor looked at herself in the mirror, looking past Blair. She said, "Blair, you have always wanted your fairytale. And Louis…." She looked in Blair's eyes, "_Louis_ is you prince".

Blair didn't say anything. She found that she couldn't talk.

She did _want _a fairytale. And Louis _was_ a prince.

Eleanor continued, "Why do you have to have everything after Serena's had it?"

Blair's eyes widened, "where did Serena come in all of this?"

Eleanor sighed, "Serena has always been a part of your life, Blair. If she wants something, she gets it. And _after_ her, you get it".

"Mother, I don't know what you are talking about", Blair turned away from her mother to face the mirror again.

"You do, Blair", her mother said. "There was Nate and now Dan".

"She didn't have chuck" Blair threw at Eleanor.

"That's because she didn't want him", Eleanor raised her voice. "You very well know that if she did, she could have had him".

Blair bit her lip. She thought she was going to scream at her mother.

"And Serena is a very good friend, Blair", Eleanor said. "I don't forget that".

Eleanor sat on Blair's bed. "She was always a good friend to you. And what have you done? I'm very sure she's not thrilled with you….with you and Dan".

"She's in Paris, mother" Blair said.

"Yes, because she wants to be away from all this!"

"Did she meet you?" Blair asked, turning her head to look at her mother.

"No. but I had called Lily to ask her whether she's coming to the party…and she was with Rufus…for some _road trip_!" Eleanor flung her hands in the air.

"But she's happy, mother" Blair said in a calm voice.

"I know Blair. I know" Eleanor looked at her. Then she stood up. "Lily is happy with Rufus, the way I'm happy with Cyrus".

She placed her hands on Blair's shoulders. "We are old souls. But you…you are young! You have your whole life in front of you. And for your entire life, you wanted a fairytale. And here it is, right in front of you".

"I'm sorry mother", Blair said. "I'm sorry that I walked out on you in the party." Blair knew that if she didn't apologize now, she would never get around to it later. And she wanted to keep her promise to Dan.

Eleanor sighed and started walking away from Blair. When she had reached the door, she said, "for once, Blair, make a wise choice".

Blair protested, "Mother!"

Eleanor said, "Don't disappoint me" and walked out of Blair's room.

Blair felt as if her mother had slapped her, walking out like that.

Everything that she had done, she had always disappointed her mother.

Blair found herself blinking furiously, trying to stop the tears. But it was of no use, they had already started flowing.

She turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She touched the necklace.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay!

**BekaRoo**: I hope Eleanor realizes what Dan and Blair have too!

**Magnus57**: Thank you for your review! My story will end differently...but there's time for that!

**RMSteiner**: Thanks a lot for you honest review! Hope to see more reviews!

**Merriment**: Thank you so much!

Looking forward to your reviews! But please, do not mention about anything that's happened in Season 6 because I'm still watching season 5! Thanks!

_Chapter 4: First Fight_

"Can I take you out for lunch today?" Louis's question kept whirring in her mind. Blair had decided to have lunch with Louis. He had come to meet her after all. And if she hadn't been with Dan, she'd have been delighted with the opportunity.

But she was with Dan, which is why she felt bad about lying to him. Earlier in the day, Dan had asked her to have lunch with him. Recalling the conversation, Blair frowned.

"Waldorf!" Dan had called her.

"Humphrey" Blair had smiled in the phone.

"How about lunch today?" he had asked.

Blair hadn't replied. She had been hoping that Dan would call that day. It had been two days since the party and Dan and she hadn't met as he had been called for a second interview. She had missed him and moped around at home. Knowing the same, Dan had made reservations for lunch at her favourite restaurant before calling her. Dan knew her so well.

And it was only now that he was opening up to her. He had even told that he was writing a book. Blair had encouraged him to continue writing. She knew he had written an important part of his book the previous day and wanted to share it with her.

"Blair?" his voice sounded unsure when she hadn't replied.

"It's just…umm...I'm having lunch with mother today...She's been busy since she got back…and I..."

"Blair", Dan interrupted. "That's great. You go ahead. Don't cancel on my account".

"But Dan", Blair was feeling sick lying to him.

"No worries, love", Dan said, calling her 'love' the second time.

"Are you sure?" Blair had asked, feeling guilty. "Yes", Dan had answered, his voice firm.

"Call me later?" he had added. Blair had agreed and hung up.

She was thinking about hanging up when Louis opened the car door for her. Blinking out of her reverie, she smiled at him. He was looking dazzling that day, wearing a simple white shirt and a blue jacket paired with soft brown trousers.

He led her to an elegant French restaurant, newly opened in New York. Louis obviously knew the owners as they were ushered towards the best table.

Louis beamed at her and Blair decided to enjoy her lunch, pushing the thoughts about lying to Dan to the back of her mind.

-o0o-

Dan's phone was ringing. He ignored it. He was at a crucial point in his book. He hadn't told Blair about this but the book was about her, and him. How he had fallen in love with her…..

When Blair had cancelled on their date, Dan had decided to continue writing. Now that he had started, he didn't want any interruptions…

The phone was still ringing. Sighing, Dan pushed his chair and got up. He made his way to his bedroom where his cell phone was vibrating on his bed.

Looking at the caller, Dan smiled, "Dad!" he exclaimed, answering the call. "Dan", his dad exclaimed at the other end. "Were you writing?" he asked.

"Yup!" Dan grinned, flopping on the bed and thinking about how well his father knew him. "About your new girl?" Rufus sounded skeptical.

Dan sighed. He knew Rufus did not like Blair. He thought that she would hurt him. Dan had argued with his dad about it earlier and he didn't want to do it today.

He didn't answer, which just irritated Rufus. "C'mon Dan, you can't be serious?" Rufus complained. He knew that Dan was writing a book on Blair and he also knew how serious Dan was about his writing which meant that Dan was serious about Blair.

"Dad", Dan said, "can we talk about something else?"

"Like what?" Rufus was still sounding irritated.

"I don't know, like maybe my interview?" Dan said.

"Oh yeah!" Rufus's tone changed, "How did it go?"

"Good", Dan answered shortly, then added, "I might get it".

"Dan! That's great!" his dad exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Dan said. "I should get a call by tomorrow", he paused, "how's your trip going? And how's lily?"

"Oh! Fantastic!" Rufus answered. For the next minute or so, Dan listened to his father raving about lily and his road trip, and then he hung up and returned to his study.

Settling in his chair, he was about to continue writing, when his phone beeped. He had received a message. Dan was about to ignore it when he saw that it was a 'Gossip Girl' blast. He opened it.

**Spotted****:** Queen B having lunch with a certain prince. Looks like she's ready to be crowned 'Queen' for real. Wonder where does that leave 'lonely boy'?

Dan snapped his phone shut and grabbed his jacket.

-o0o-

Blair was sitting on her bed, looking at her phone in her hand. She had promised Dan that she would call him later but now later has arrived; she didn't know what to do.

What was she supposed to tell him? That her lunch with Eleanor had been fantastic? That would be a lie, to cover up the first lie. Just how many times would she have to lie to Dan? She hated every second of it. She had never felt so bad about lying to someone. In fact, lying was second nature to her.

But now she realized that it was because she had never lied to someone as honest as Dan, who never had and never would lie to her, someone she truly cared about. Sighing, she dialed Dan.

If there was one thing she had learnt from Dan, it was to keep promises.

"Hello", he answered at the second ring.

"Hey", she greeted him.

There was silence at the other end. "Dan?" she asked cautiously.

"Hey", she heard him speak, standing at the door of her room.

He shut his phone and stepped inside. Blair smiled and rushed to kiss him. He kissed her back, but there was something wrong.

Blair stepped back and looked at him, trying to discertain the reason for his behaviour. What could be wrong? Did his internship get cancelled? No, she was sure they loved Dan.

"How was your lunch?" Dan asked. There was something off in his voice.

"Good", Blair said, looking away. She couldn't lie to him on his face. Why was he asking about lunch? Had he met Eleanor on his way to her room?

"Really? Did you and your mother have fun?"

Blair waited before answering. Should she continue lying or should she tell him the truth? She turned and answered, "Yes".

Dan looked at her, staring in her eyes and she could see that he was hurt.

"Blair, you didn't have lunch with your mother, did you?" it was not really a question. She shook her head.

"You know I hate lying", he continued. Now he wasn't looking at her. He was staring at a spot above her head.

"How did you…"she began.

"_Gossip Girl_" he said flatly.

Blair closed her eyes. How could she have not thought about 'Gossip Girl'? Being with Dan, she was beginning to forget the kind of chaos 'Gossip Girl' caused.

"Dan, I…."

"Why did you lie, Blair?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"Because…I...I didn't want to go….but then he's here only to see me…and I thought…" she couldn't speak further.

"That I would never find out?" Dan said, his voice even but emotionless.

"No. I was going to tell you myself", Blair said, fighting to keep her voice even.

"Blair", Dan said, meeting her eyes, "I don't have a problem with you meeting Louis or having lunch with him. I just…can't stand…lying."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I thought you'd be angry…or jealous?"

"Maybe…maybe not…but I definitely wouldn't be this upset", he said, looking very upset.

"Dan", she said but he interrupted her, "You could have told me even now. But you continued lying".

Blair didn't say anything. She just looked at him.

He closed his eyes. "I don't want to fight with you". He opened his eyes, "I _can't _fight with you."

Blair blinked, feeling her eyes moisten. Closing the distance between them, Dan kissed her forehead. Then, without a backward glance, he walked out of her room.

Blair sighed, tears flowing from her eyes.

-o0o-

Dan descended the staircase and was walking to the lift when he noticed Eleanor. She was sitting on the sofa, newspaper in her hand, opened to the 'Society Section'. There was a picture of her and Blair at the party two days ago. The newspaper had carried an article about famous mother-daughter pairs. Eleanor and Blair Waldorf had been among the top few mother-daughter duos.

"Daniel", Eleanor greeted him, without looking at him. Dan debated about his response. He settled for, " ."

Just as he began walking to the elevator, she stood up and said, "Can I have a word?"

Dan stopped and turned to look at her. "You know, Daniel, you are a fine young man". Dan waited. He was not sure where this was leading. He already knew she didn't think him to be worthy of Blair.

"But you are not my daughter's prince?" she said.

Dan got it. She was talking about Louis.

"Did you know Blair always wanted a fairytale?" Eleanor asked.

Dan didn't say anything.

"Wasn't she looking fabulous the other day? Wearing that beautiful diamond neckpiece? It was gift from the prince."

Dan moved. He walked straight to the lift. The last thing he saw was Eleanor Waldorf holding the newspaper, looking at him, before the twin doors of the elevator shut him inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I was really very busy! Thanks a lot for sticking with me!

**Gift of the gabz**: Thanks a lot for your fantastic review!

**Merriment**: I'm glad that you are enjoying my story! I finally finished watching GG: 5! But no spoilers for GG: 6!

**BekaRoo**: Here's the next chapter...Looking forward to your reviews!

**Magnus57**: Yup! It's been a while! The lack of reviews gets me de-motivated! You guys keep me motivated!

**bloodyhell95: **I love your reviews! thank you for your support!

Looking forward to your reviews!

_Chapter 5: Serena Van Der Woodsen_

Dan and Blair were walking hand in hand near her penthouse. Dan hadn't mentioned her lunch with Louis again and Blair had decided to do the same. They were going to watch a movie, something to take both their minds off their first fight.

Suddenly, Blair stopped walking. "Blair?" Dan asked in the same moment when Blair said, "Serena?"

Dan turned his head to see Serena and Louis walking in their direction. They were both laughing looking at each other.

Serena was dressed in a smart purple mini skirt paired with a white tank top. She had pulled her hair in a high ponytail and was wearing silver hoops in her ears. Louis was also dressed smartly, in a cream coloured shirt and black trousers. They looked oblivious to the fact that Dan and Blair were standing in front of them, in their way.

This didn't go down well with Blair. She was reminded of her mother's words- how Serena always had everything before her- how she could have anything or anybody that she wanted. Blair frowned.

Seeing Blair frown, Dan was reminded of Rufus. "Blair will always look for the best, Dan", his father had said.

"Are you saying that I'm not the best?" Dan had retorted.

"Not for her", Rufus had answered.

Serena and Louis reached them. "Blair", Louis smiled, looking at her. Blair smiled back at him. "Dan", Louis looked at him.

Dan gave a tight smile. "Dan!" Serena exclaimed and threw herself at him. "How are you?" she asked, letting him go but still standing close. "Good", Dan answered wondering where this was coming from.

"Serena", Blair began, when Serena cut her off, saying, "I just returned today morning and guess who I ran into at the airport? Louis!" she smiled at him.

Louis grinned. "He was leaving without even giving New York a chance". Serena said, still talking to Dan. Blair pursed her lips. "So I persuaded him to leave after I had given him a complete tour", she finished.

"Great!" Dan felt obliged to say. "Great!" Serena exclaimed, chuckling.

"So…we should not keep you from the tour", Dan said, looking at both Serena and Louis.

Louis nodded, looking at Blair. "Yes, let's go", Serena said, taking Louis's arm and walking around Blair.

"Bye Dan", she said, waving at him.

"Bye", Dan muttered to himself.

-o0o-

Blair was sitting on her bed with a romance novel in her hand. She hadn't even changed since she had returned from the movie.

She hadn't really wanted to go to the movie after meeting Serena and Louis, she on his arm. But she hadn't wanted Dan to know how much she had been affected by watching Serena with Louis. She had also been very hurt when Serena had walked off without speaking to her at all.

Dan had been affected as well. But he had immersed himself in the movie, which Blair had just pretended to watch. After the movie, Dan had dropped her home and returned to the loft.

Blair was playing with her bracelet, which matched her olive green t-shirt dress when she heard the click of heels outside her door.

She looked up to see Serena standing in front of her. She pushed open the door, entered the room and folded her arms. Without looking at Blair, she said, "I'm only here, because your mother asked me to move back."

She started to walk towards the door connecting both their rooms when Blair called out, "Serena!"

Serena stopped walking. Throwing her sheets aside, Blair stood up. "I'm sorry S; I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Serena remained silent. Blair sighed, "Serena….Dan..."

Serena turned around and looked at Blair, "I just want Dan to be happy".

Then she marched to the door and disappeared in her room, leaving Blair to stare at the closed door.

-o0o-

Blair was standing near the elevator, waiting for it. She needed to see Dan.

When the elevator doors opened, she gasped. Louis emerged from the elevator and stood in front of her.

"Blair", he said softly. Before she could react, he kissed her and Blair found herself kissing him back. When she pulled back, she kept her eyes closed. He took her hand and waited.

A lone tear escaped from Blair's eyes as she slowly opened them to find Louis on his knee in front of her.

"Will you give me a chance?" he asked. Blair blinked at him, more tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Will you be my princess?" Louis stared at her.

Blair swallowed. She knew what she had to do.

-o0o-

Dan was staring at his computer screen. He had received an e-mail congratulating him on bagging the internship.

He was about to write an e-mail, thanking the head-editor at the journal for selecting him for the same. They wanted him to confirm his date of joining, thus asking whether he was still interested. He didn't know anything. He only knew that his fate was in Blair's hand.

The way she had frowned seeing Louis and Serena together, the way she was pretending to watch the movie with him-Dan knew something was on Blair's mind. He just didn't know what. Or maybe he did, but didn't want to think about it. He sighed.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Dan froze. He knew that knock. He shut his laptop and turned in his chair. Just at that moment, Blair opened the loft door.

Looking at him, Blair entered the room. She took in Dan's expression and his closed laptop on the empty kitchen counter. Dan noticed that Blair hadn't shut the loft door.

Taking a deep breath, Blair said, "We need to talk".

Dan got up and stood in front of her. He nodded his head.

"We can't be together. Louis…is…a prince. He…is …my…prince", she looked at Dan. He was staring at her.

"Serena", she continued, "I can't hurt her anymore. And…you and Serena….you and Serena are meant to be together." She swallowed hard. She did not want to cry, not in front of Dan.

The whole time Dan was silent, standing as still as a statue. He broke eye contact and looked down. He nodded his head. "Louis is a prince", he said.

"Right", Blair said. She started backing away from Dan. When she reached the door, she said, "Bye Dan", and shut the door after her.

Dan whispered, "Bye Blair".


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I know... no amount of apologizing can make up for the long delay in updating the next chapter! It even breaks the reader's link! I know that... but I was extremely busy and I didn't want to upload a chapter that was not written well. So, I hope that you all will forgive me and read the new chapter. Looking forward to your reviews! They always keep me motivated!

_Chapter 6: Next Big Designer_

"Dan!" Jenny screamed, standing at the loft door looking at her brother. She dropped her handbag on the couch before launching herself at her brother.

"Jenny!" Dan chuckled hugging her back.

"You didn't return any of my calls!" she accused him. She moved to pick up her costume bags. Dan joined her, carrying them to the guest room, which used to be Jenny's room when she used to live at the loft. When Dan didn't reply, Jenny looked at him. He shrugged.

"I know that you are a busy man. And I know that you would want the loft to _yourself_. But dad and Lily are still not back…and I'm here only for a few days."

Dan smiled at her.

"Where's Blair?" Jenny asked suddenly. She went to Dan's room and peeked inside. Turning around, she looked at her brother. He was arranging her costume bags in the cupboard. His face was hidden.

"I knew she wouldn't be here to welcome _me_. But a girl can hope, right?" she asked.

Dan made no response. Jenny knew something was wrong the moment she had landed at the loft. She just couldn't pinpoint the reason. She knew that Blair was involved somehow. If only she was still connected to _'Gossip Girl'_….since moving to live with her mother, Jenny had disconnected with her old life at Upper East Side.

Watching Dan work mechanically, she frowned. She wanted to shake him and ask him what was wrong. Rufus had told her that Dan had accepted a big internship for the summer. It was in East Hampton. He would have to stay away from Blair. Maybe that's why he was upset. No, Jenny shook her head. Blair had a _house _at the Hamptons. They could live together. If that was not the problem then what was? Maybe she should just ask Dan. Or ask Blair?

She had been so pre-occupied with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that Dan was talking to her.

"What?" she asked.

"You phone" he said, jerking his thumb towards the handbag. Jenny could hear her ringtone picking up volume with each successive ring.

She nodded her head and rushed to find her phone in her handbag. Reaching the couch, she thrust her hand inside the bag, looking for her mobile. Dan followed her, looking around aimlessly. Seeing the loft door open, he shut it and walked to his room.

Jenny watched his moments unhappily and answered Rufus's call, "Dad!" she said. "You were right. Something's really wrong."

-o0o-

It hadn't taken much time for Jenny to figure out that Dan and Blair had broken up. It had broken Dan too. Jenny couldn't stand watching Dan so sad.

She was going to see Blair. She had to see for herself- to know that Dan wasn't one of the pawns in Blair's many games. The promise which Blair had made to her not so long ago was haunting Jenny's mind. Blair had seemed so sincere when she had promised never to hurt Dan. Jenny had believed her. She wasn't sure about it now. Maybe she had fallen for Blair's super-acting skills. Or maybe….maybe Blair was just as torn?

Whatever the case, Jenny had to find out for herself. With this resolve in mind, she stepped out of the elevator doors to see Blair standing near the stairs.

"Jenny?" Blair asked in a surprised tone.

Obviously, Blair hadn't read the _'Gossip Girl'_ blast about 'Little J' being back in town. Or maybe she had, Jenny thought, and she was acting…

"Blair" Jenny said in a steely voice.

"Why don't you sit down?" Blair asked, motioning towards the sofa.

Jenny made no move towards the sofa.

Sighing, Blair stepped forwards. "How's Dan?" she asked.

If Jenny hadn't been such a good observer, she wouldn't have noticed the little breath Blair took before saying Dan's name. Or the dark circles under her eyes which were expertly concealed by make-up. There was something in her eyes which reminded Jenny of the time when she had told Blair that Nate loved Serena. Blair had been dreaming of an engagement to Nate and the truth had slapped her face. The agony which Jenny had seen in her eyes then was carefully hidden now. But Jenny knew that Blair was hurting. She had followed Blair like a faithful dog, wanting to be like her in every way. So she knew that though Blair was putting up a good façade, she was hurting inside.

Jenny scrutinized Blair some more. The Blair she knew would have never repeated a dress, much alone an out-of-fashion one. Jenny remembered fantasizing about wearing a dress just like the one which Blair was wearing. It was a beautiful baby-pink sleeveless dress with a bow at the waist.

Blair felt Jenny's eyes on her. But she did nothing to protect herself. She knew Jenny's sharp mind. Hiding anything from Jenny would have been the same as hiding anything from herself. She had trained Jenny herself and was proud of her skills, but now she defenseless.

She was hurting. She was missing Dan. So much so that she was wearing an old dress, simply because it was pink, Dan's favourite colour on her.

"Dan's… not good", Jenny said.

Blair swallowed and looked at her. She hoped she wouldn't start crying in front of her.

"I'm here for the 'Next Big Designer'" Jenny stated, changing the subject.

Blair stared at her, relief washing over her. She hadn't really wanted to talk about hurting Dan, especially not after she had promised Jenny that she would not hurt him.

"My 'showstopper' dress is purple. I…made it with you in mind", Jenny said.

Blair blinked. Jenny was a fantastic designer. The red dress which she had helped Dan select for her college presentation was one among her favourites.

Any other time, she would have jumped at the opportunity. Maybe even made Jenny grovel a little….but no, that would have impolite. Dan wouldn't have let her….

She stopped the thought cold. If she were with Dan, things would have been different. Now she was not with Dan and things…were different. She couldn't be Jenny's showstopper, even if she had designed the dress for her. Jenny had done so because she was Dan's girlfriend…because she _had been_ Dan's girlfriend.

She winced at her mental correction. Not meeting Jenny's eyes, she tried to think of a way to politely turn her down.

"My mother's one of the judges", Blair said suddenly, her head snapping up. "So…I can't be your showstopper."

"Okay", Jenny replied easily. It seemed like she wanted to say more but changing her mind, she turned around.

"You could ask Serena", Blair blurted, before Jenny walked away.

Jenny hesitated, turning around to look at Blair. She pursed her lips. Then without a word, she disappeared into the elevators.

Blair sighed. She had thought suggesting Serena's name would have made Jenny happy. Jenny had always been a supporter of Dan and Serena. And Blair knew that Serena would have been the one Jenny would have asked if the choice were left to her.

-o0o-

Jenny hadn't asked Serena. But Dan had.

He had known Blair would turn Jenny down. He had also known that Jenny wouldn't ask Serena herself. If there was anyone after Blair, who could wear Jenny's dresses with such aplomb…, it was Serena, Upper East Side's 'IT' girl.

And as Jenny's collection was titled 'Upper East Side', she fitted the theme perfectly.

Dan signed as the hairdresser tried to unsuccessfully style his hair. He had thought of cutting it short, but he knew Blair liked it longer….blinking; he tried to push Blair from his mind.

He knew she wouldn't be present for the event that night. She had stopped visiting the places which they had frequented when they had been together. It had ended the possibility of even a remote chance meeting. He sighed deeply. He hadn't seen her since the day she had broken up with him. He missed her every day.

Muttering something unintelligible, the hairdresser gave up on Dan's hair. Dan hopped off from the stool which he had been warming for the past half an hour. He still couldn't understand why he had let Jenny talk him into modeling for her.

And he had a sinking feeling that she would ask him to walk with Serena….

He looked at her, perched on the stool next to him, with her eyes closed, letting the experts paint her face. She was every bit the girl he had fallen for. But she was not Blair…nobody could be Blair.

Cursing Dan stalked off towards the ramp.

-o0o-

Dan had been right. Jenny had asked him to walk with Serena.

And it hadn't been that bad. Serena had guided him, her arm linked in his, even winking at him, making him comfortable.

The audience had loved them. Which was why, they were out here, on the ramp, posing for the shutterbugs. Jenny had won the 'Next Big Designer' Award and she was busy calling Rufus. Serena had won the 'Best Showstopper' Award and she had dragged him to the podium to receive it, claiming she couldn't have done it without him. She had even whispered 'thanks' in his ear while accepting the award.

Since it had been his first time on the ramp, the reclusive Dan Humphrey, the photographers had demanded he pose with Serena.

Dan had been ready to walk out. But then he had spotted Eleanor Waldorf, sitting pristinely on the judges' panel, deep in conversation with a fellow judge. He had been painfully reminded of Blair.

He had a purpose here, the reason why he had asked Serena to be Jenny's showstopper, and so he had agreed to walk the ramp again yet again with Serena.

Staring at the photographers now, busy clicking away, he smiled. Somewhere among them, one of the photos would make it to _'Gossip Girl'_. And Blair may see it. He wanted her to see him with Serena. He wanted her to think he had moved on….he wanted her to be happy with her choice.

He cinched Serena tightly at the waist, pulling her closer, while making efforts to smile wider.

-o0o-

Blair was watching Louis explain a typical French meal to her. He was sweet. He had arranged for a romantic dinner aboard a huge yacht, which was ironically, called _'Blair'_.

"For you", he had whispered when she had been awestruck.

Granted, Dan wouldn't have been so fanciful. But Dan had his own ways…she pursed her lips, frustrated. Why was she thinking about Dan?

She was here on a date. She was here with Louis. It was time that she got that straight.

Louis got a call just then. Looking at the caller, Louis excused himself.

Blair sighed. Taking this opportunity, she checked her phone for _'Gossip Girl'_ blasts. Since Jenny's visit, she had been regularly checking the site. Since their break-up, there was no news about Dan. It was as if he had disappeared from Upper East Side, living up to _'Gossip Girl's_ epithet for him, _'Lonely Boy'_.

Blair gasped. There was no new blast from _'Gossip Girl'_, just a picture, a smiling Dan with his arm snaked around a beaming Serena posing for the shutterbugs.

Blair snapped her phone shut.

-o0o-

Dan closed his eyes. He was trying to sleep. He pulled the covers up to his chin, feeling their softness. His eyes snapped open. These were the same soft sheets with which he had covered Blair the first time she had slept over….

He snatched the covers apart. Frustrated with his unsuccessful attempts of forgetting Blair, he got out of bed. He didn't know where he was going until he was standing in his study, staring at the incomplete manuscript on the table.

The story he was writing for Blair. It was titled _'How I fell in love with a_ _Bitch'_. Grimacing, he walked towards the table. He took the manuscript in his hands. Turning around, he walked back towards the door.

He reached behind the door and placed his foot on the lever of the dustbin, forcing its lid to pop open. He threw the manuscript inside, letting go of the lever. The lid shut itself. Dan stood staring at it for a moment.

Then he walked out and closed the door of the study.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest**: Hey! First of all, thank you for your many lovely reviews! And for reading and reviewing 'The Humphrey-Waldorf Thing' as well! Here's the update! Sorry it took so long! I'm really glad that you like my story! You know, girls are pretty complicated creatures...and she's Blair Waldorf!

Looking forward to your reviews!

_Chapter 7: 'How I fell in love with a Bitch'_

Jenny stopped in her tracks. She was on her way to refill her coffee mug. It was the next day morning. She had slept late attending to all the congratulatory calls. She badly needed another cup of coffee. She could barely keep her eyes open. Stifling a yawn, she had ambled towards the kitchen.

But what had stopped her in the middle of the hallway was the sight of Dan. He was sitting on the stool, drinking coffee, newspaper spread on the counter, not really reading. His eyes were glued to an article.

Jenny tried to see sideways what had caught Dan's interest. She sighed when she saw that it was an article about Blair on some romantic date with some guy called Louis.

Louis? What sort of a name was that anyway? She would have laughed out loud had the sight of Dan not reminded her that Louis was the reason for Dan's sadness.

She watched as Dan carefully turned the page of the newspaper and tried to read another article. He was looking so sad.

Jenny scowled. She hated watching Dan so forlorn.

Giving up on her coffee refill, she made her way back towards her room.

As she passed Dan's study, she saw the door ajar. She would have not really paid attention had she not seen Dan's table through the slightly open door. She distinctly remembered seeing Dan's manuscript on the table. Rufus had mentioned about Dan writing a book. And he had sounded unhappy about it. Not because he was writing a book, but because the book was about Blair.

Right then, Jenny couldn't see any manuscript on the table. Where was it?

Curiosity led her further and she walked towards Dan's study, pushing the door open. Her gaze was fixed towards the table.

As she took a step in the study, something whacked her leg.

"Ow!" she whispered. Turning around, she saw that she had stepped on the lever of the dustbin, forcing the lid to pop open, hitting her in the process.

She was about to take her foot off from the lever, when she saw something in the dustbin. She gasped. It can't be, she thought.

But it was. Placing her mug on the floor, she carefully put her hands inside the dustbin. She picked up Dan's manuscript and took it out of the dustbin.

She found herself staring at Dan's book about Blair. It was titled _'How I fell in love with a Bitch'_.

-o0o-

Dan hadn't wanted to meet Rufus and Lily. They had returned from their long trip that very morning. And they had insisted that Jenny and Dan join them for lunch.

Dan hadn't wanted to go but Jenny had practically towed him to Lily's.

They were in for a shocker. Because not only were Lily and Rufus back, they had thrown a surprise party to celebrate Jenny's win. Serena was present. So was Eric, who had flown in specially to meet Jenny. That was not all. Allison was there, all smiles, along with her new boyfriend.

Jenny had squealed in delight. Dan had also been happy to see his mother. He hugged her, met her boyfriend and spoke to Eric about college. Eric and Dan had always gotten along well.

But after sometime, Dan had started craving the loft. He wanted to be alone. Blair and Louis's picture aboard the romantic yacht kept flashing in front of his eyes.

Excusing himself, he went to have a glass of water. He could feel Rufus's eyes on him. And he knew that Jenny and his father would soon be discussing his recent irate behaviour.

He found himself wishing for an escape. "Want to escape?" Serena whispered in his ear. Before he could even think of a response, she took his hand and pulled him up the stairs, towards her old room.

The room brought back pleasant memories. The first time he had visited how he and Serena had made out on the bed. He looked at her; she seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Taking a step forward, Serena sat on the bed, pulling Dan beside him.

"Serena", Dan said, "What are we doing here?"

"You tell me", Serena flirted, flashing him a huge smile.

"We are not dating", Dan stated.

"No?" Serena asked, an eyebrow raised.

"N-" Dan began to say when Serena cut him off crushing her lips to his.

Dan kissed her back. But he felt nothing. There was no feeling.

Serena broke the kiss. She turned her face away from Dan's. After a moment of awkward silence, she asked, "Where's the magic?"

"Where is it, Dan?"

"It's gone, Serena", Dan said. "Not forever, though. We could revive it, if we want to. But do we want to?"

Serena seemed to think for a moment before answering. "No", she said. She looked at Dan, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"No", Dan agreed, shaking his head. Serena sighed.

Gently, pulling his hand from hers, Dan stood up.

"I guess we are friends then?" he asked.

Serena looked up at him. She smiled. "Yes".

-o0o-

Jenny had always known that Serena hadn't really wanted Dan back. She had just wanted to break Dan and Blair's relationship.

Standing outside Serena's bedroom, she had eavesdropped on their conversation. Jenny's suspicions had been confirmed.

Blair hadn't wanted to hurt Serena, not anymore than she already had. And that Louis whatever seemed important too.

Jenny took a deep breath. She knew now what she was going to do.

-o0o-

Blair was sitting cross-legged on her bed, overseeing Dorota pack her belongings. She had agreed to visit Louis's family in Monaco this summer. Not because she wanted to meet his family, but because she just wanted to be away from Dan and his memories.

"Miss Blair, what about this dress?", Dorota asked.

Blair just gave a cursory glance towards the dress and gave a nod. Suddenly, Dorota slapped her forehead. She rushed out of the room, leaving Blair surprised.

She came back a moment later, Blair's dress draped over her shoulder and a heavy looking package in her hands.

"This came for you yesterday, Miss Blair. I cannot believe that I forgot to tell you", she panted.

Blair accepted the package from Dorota's hands, giving her a look.

She looked at the return address before tearing open the package. It didn't look familiar. The package contained a golden framed photograph.

Blair sucked in a breath. It was a picture taken by Arthur and Harriet, the lovely old couple, on the day Dan had taken her to visit a country fair. She had insisted that Dan, who was terrified of horses, stand beside here and smile at the camera. Blair was sitting on a mare, Chestnut, during that time and Dan had been afraid of coming near her.

But Dan had gathered all his courage to stand beside the mare, only for Blair. He had even let her take his hand to stroke the mare.

The photograph showed a smiling Blair, mounted on Chestnut, and a smiling Dan, standing beside her, his hat askew, their hands entwined on the saddle.

Blair remembered everything about that day. How Dan had picked out her outfit, gifted her shoes, even done her make-up….taught her to ride the Vespa, playing with those kids…..

Blair sniffed. She hadn't realized it. But she had been crying silently. The photograph had brought back the memories of that beautiful day and many more…

She closed her eyes, letting the tears flow. She found that she couldn't stop crying. She clutched the photo to her heart, sobbing harder.

Dorota came and sat beside her on the bed, taking Blair in her arms and letting her cry her heart out.

-o0o-

Dan was arranging his books in an alphabetical order. Again.

He was wiping them clean of the dust as well. It had been a long time since he had done that. The radio was playing in the background.

The RJ was announcing that the next track would be called 'Climbing the Walls'. It was a song by the famous boy band 'Backstreet Boys'. Dan used to love their songs. He tried to remember if he had heard this song. He frowned. He didn't remember listening to any song called 'Climbing the Walls'. He smiled, now seemed to be a good time.

He wiped the book the book he was holding and placed it on the shelf. He had decided that he was going to clean the books first, as arranging them according to the alphabet didn't take much time and he always postponed wiping them, leading them to collect dust on his shelf.

The song began playing. Violent stringing of the guitar blasted the room.

Dan picked up the next book. He looked at the cover. It was _'A walk to Remember'_ by Nicholas Sparks. It was one of his favourite books. He had avoided watching the movie based on the book, because he had thought it would not live up to the book. But it had. He knew this as he and Blair had seen the movie together. Blair had cried towards the end of the movie.

Still holding the book, Dan closed his eyes.

_Close your eyes_

_Make a wish_

_This could last forever_

_If only you could stay_

_With me now..._

Dan's eyes flew open.

_So tell me what it is_

_That keeps us from each other _

_Now_

_Yeah…_

_It's coming to get me_

_You are under my skin._

He sighed deeply.

_No_

_I can't let you go_

_You are a part_ _of me now_

_Caught by the taste of your kiss_

Dan remembered the first time he had kissed Blair.

_And I don't wanna know_

_The reason why I_

_Can't stay forever like this_

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_Cause I miss you._

Dan remembered Blair smiling at him when he had asked her out the first time, down on his knee.

_Take my hand_

_Take my life_

_Just don't take forever_

_Let me feel our pain _

_kept inside._

He felt his eyes welling up with unshed tears.

_There's got to be a way_

_You and I together_

_Now…_

He swallowed and blinked rapidly.

_Yeah_

_It's coming to get me_

_You are under my skin._

_No_

_I can't let you go_

_You are a part_ _of me now_

_Caught by the taste of your kiss_

_And I don't wanna know_

_The reason why I_

_Can't stay forever' like this_

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_Cause I miss you._

Dan gripped the book hard.

_It's an illusion_

_How can I feel this way?_

_If I can't have you_

_It's an illusion_

_Nothing is real this way_

_If I can't have you_

Dan collapsed on the floor. Tears started flowing freely down his cheeks.

_No_

_I can't let you go_

_You are a part_ _of me now_

_Caught by the taste of your kiss_

_And I don't wanna know_

_The reason why I_

_Can't stay forever' like this_

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_Cause I miss you._

Dan shook as he cried. The book fell out of his hands.

_I can't let you go now…._

He closed his eyes.

_And I don't wanna know_

_The reason why I_

_Can't stay forever' like this_

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_Cause I miss you._

_I miss you._

The song came to an end. But Dan's tears continued to flow unabated.

-o0o-

Serena shut the door to her room. She took off her high heels and sank on her bed.

She hadn't spoken to Blair after her return from the party. Since Blair's break-up with Dan, Serena had started speaking to her again.

She had even been in touch with Louis, even suggesting the romantic date aboard the yacht. She had known Blair loved grand gestures. Louis had confirmed Blair's pleasure of the yacht being called _'Blair'._

Serena had thought that by helping Louis woo Blair, she could have finally gotten back together with Dan.

But the kiss that they had shared at the party that evening had painted an entirely different picture. She hadn't been surprised though. But she hadn't expected that the sparks which she and Dan shared could completely vanish altogether. There had been no trace of the magic which their kissed used to create. Maybe it had died a natural death.

She sighed. Getting up, she opened the connecting door to see if Blair was still awake. But her door was firmly shut. And what was she really going to say to Blair?

She closed the door and undressed for the night.

She lay down on her bed, pulling up the covers. As she twisted to her side to switch the bedside lamp off, she noticed something on the table underneath.

She picked up the book. It was titled _'How I fell in love with a Bitch'._

Her eyes moved lower and she gasped. She found herself looking at the words, _'Dan Humphrey'._

She was holding Dan's manuscript. But how did it come here, in her room?

She searched on the table to see if there was a note. There was.

'You know you love me.

Xoxo-

J'.

Serena put the note down and stared at Dan's book. Taking a deep breath, she turned a page.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm back! I know I know...it is a long delay!

**Romme182:** Thank you for your lovely review!

**Dairxoxo:** Hey! No worries...the upcoming chapter should make you glad!

**Magnus57:** I did a double update...figured I had kept my readers...the ones who actually read, like and review my story quite hanging...so a double treat! Asking for your forgiveness, really, for the long delay! Your reviews always make my day! Keep them coming! And regarding your questions, they will be answered soon! Xoxo!

** .stark:** First of all, thank you for reviewing my story! New reviews always make me feel more connected...and all your questions will be answered soon! Xoxo!

**Guest:** Thanks again!

_Chapter 8: The Cutest Couple in Upper East Side_

Blair took a deep breath. She was in her town car, on her way to the airport where she was to meet Louis. She was going to spend the remainder of summer with him and his family.

She was dressed in a sleeveless dark blue summer dress, cinched at the waist with a thin red belt. The dress had light silver asymmetrical lines all over it. She had paired the dress with a pair of red pumps and worn her hair loose. She had completely forgone make-up except for lip gloss.

As the car glided smoothly, her thoughts were invaded by Dan's face. She saw his expressionless face when she had broken up with him.

Was his face really devoid of any emotion? Or had she not had the courage to look at him? In her hurry to leave the loft, she had not looked at him properly. She regretted it now. It was the last time she had seen him. She did not want to remember his face when she had broken his heart. She wanted to remember Dan who had laughed when Blair had said something funny.

She turned her face towards the window, not really seeing anything. She wished it would be as simple to turn away from the bad memories, from the weeks spent away from Dan, and from the days spent craving him, from the tears flowing down her cheeks….

She did not bother wiping them. There was no one here to watch her. At home, Dorota used to get upset watching Blair cry. She had nearly called Dan, but Blair had forbidden her from doing so. She had strictly ordered Dorota to not let Dan know about her suffering. She had brought this upon herself.

Thinking about Dan, her thoughts drifted towards Serena. She had hardly spoken to her the past few days, locking herself in her room, alone in her misery. She hadn't wanted Serena to see her this way.

If Serena would have know the reason for Blair's sadness, she would have herself broken up with Dan. Serena had always been a really good friend to her. More than she had ever been to her.

She didn't want to come between Dan and Serena. Not again.

It was only now that they were getting back together. Blair recalled the photo of them together at the fashion show. Both of them had looked ….so right together. 

A fresh wave of sadness hit her. She bit her lower lip, wiping the tears with the back of her hand. She did not want Louis to think that she did not want to accompany him.

She opened her purse which was on the seat to look for tissues, but found her phone instead. The message light was blinking. She looked out of the window. She couldn't make out how much time had passed since she had left from home. Maybe Louis was trying to reach her.

Taking her phone out, she unlocked it. She ignored the ache in her heart as she typed her password, 'Humphrey'. She needed to change it.

The message was not from Louis. It was a 'Gossip Girl' blast. About Dan. Blair opened it, hoping to see if Dan was spotted somewhere.

Reading it quickly, she gasped. Her eyes widened and she looked out of the window again.

Pressing a button on her right, she spoke to her driver, "Could you please hurry?"

-o0o-

Dan was all set to leave for his internship. Bags packed, coat worn, he threw a last look at the loft. It had been his abode, his sanctuary in the past few days.

He sighed. He was going to miss the loft. Before leaving, he decided to take his book out of the bin, where he had thrown it in disgust.

He walked towards his study. Opening the door, he stepped inside and pressed his foot on the lever of the dustbin, forcing the lid to open.

Dan blinked. There was nothing there. Had he taken the book out of the bin? No. He shook his head. He didn't think he had done so.

He turned around to look at the table. No book. Lifting his foot from the lever, he walked towards the table to check properly. That's when he found it. A note from Jenny, in an envelope addressed to him. He tore the seal and took the note out.

'I'm sorry Dan. I couldn't see you so sad. I love you. I hope you forgive me'.

-Jenny.

Dan looked at the note in disbelief. What had Jenny done? He looked back at the empty bin. It dawned on him then. Jenny had taken his book. And done what? Given it to Blair? Oh God, no.

He threw the note on the table and stormed out of the study, slamming the door hard.

-o0o-

Serena shut the door of the cab. Seated inside, she instructed the cab driver to take her home. She had been to meet Louis.

After reading Dan's manuscript, she had cried. She had been the reason for Blair and Dan's break-up.

Dan had written so wonderfully about their relationship. How he had fallen in love with Blair…he had captured the moments shared by them in a beautiful manner.

She had felt wretched. All those months of planning to tear Blair and Dan apart, and it had actually worked!

Dan had wanted Blair to be happy and Blair had wanted Dan to be happy. Both of them had not realised that their happiness lay in being with each other.

But Jenny had realised it and had opened Serena's eyes.

Serena had scanned Dan's book and mailed one copy to Louis and another to _'Gossip Girl'_, she had hoped that _'Gossip Girl'_ would do the right thing.

And she had. 'Gossip Girl' was leaking excerpts from Dan's book every once in a while. Serena was sure that Blair would have read one by now.

She had hoped that after reading Dan's book, Louis would have changed his mind about him. But Louis had not bothered to read the book at all! It was why Serena had to go meet him and speak some sense into him.

Louis was not in the mood to listen. For him, Blair was the trophy which he wanted to carry home to show it to his parents.

Serena had forced him to read the excerpts leaked by _'Gossip Girl'_. She had also shown him the picture gallery on the site titled 'The Cutest Couple in Upper East Side'. Louis had finally understood the grave mistake he was about to commit. He had decided to let Blair go.

Serena just hoped he would keep his word.

-o0o-

Louis sat clutching Blair's waist as she maneuvered the Vespa on the crowded streets of New York. He still couldn't believe that he was sitting on the scooter. But what had been more shocking was to see Blair drive so well. She was weaving in and out of traffic with expertise. She had obviously done this before.

But Louis hadn't. And he was terrified.

When Serena had marched up to him this morning demanding that he listen to her, he hadn't imagined that the day's events would take such a turn!

"Hey!" Blair screamed as a pair of jay-walkers ran to cross the road, forcing her to slow down. She shot forward, eyes focused ahead.

Louis shook his head, holding on for dear life.

He recalled the past hour when a determined Blair had walked up to him and explained why she couldn't come with him to Monaco. She had been upset that he would be hurt, even ashamed that she was telling him this at such short notice, but most of all, surprised that it had taken her so long to realise that she loved Dan. Especially, when Louis himself had known long before she did.

They had left together in her town car for the Grand Central Station. But the traffic had not let them make much progress.

Frustrated, Blair had opened the car door and forced a Vespa driver to hand over his helmet and keys to her. She had been very stern when she spoke to the driver. Frightened, the driver had done as she instructed. Louis had watched the entire scene with increasing amusement.

But when Blair had handed him a helmet and asked him to sit on the Vespa, the smile had been wiped from his face. Surely, she didn't expect him to drive that thing!

Thankfully, she hadn't, she had instead made him the pillion rider. If Louis had been relieved then, he definitely wasn't relieved now.

Surprisingly, Blair hadn't forgotten the Vespa owner. She had instructed her chauffeur to drop him wherever that he was headed. The expression of the guy when he realised that he would be riding in the town car was so comical that Louis had almost forgotten the hysterical Blair sitting in front of him. She had screamed at him to hold tight and then whizzed past the open-mouthed Vespa owner.

Looking at her now, eyes narrowed in concentration, hair blowing in the wind, Louis prayed that they should reach in time. He did not want Blair's efforts to go in vain. Neither did he want to feel guilty for the rest of his life.

-o0o-

Dan looked around the Hunters point Avenue Station. His train had already been announced. He sighed.

He had hoped that Blair would come to stop him. Surely, she had read his book by now. He had cursed Jenny for stealing his book. When he saw the first excerpt of his book leaked by _'Gossip Girl', _he had been outraged. It had been about the first time Dan had kissed Blair. How Dan had watched Blair sleeping.

It had been private. And now….the entire Upper East Side was privy to his secret. He had wanted to gift the book to Blair, but when she had broken up with him, he had stopped writing it all together.

The next excerpt leaked by _'Gossip Girl'_ described Dan and Blair's adventure while riding the Vespa. It had been hilarious. Dan couldn't believe he had written it.

'_Gossip Girl'_ had continued to leak more excerpts – about the time when Dan had made breakfast for Blair, Dan and Blair's argument over a painting, Dan gifting Blair personalized sneakers and so on.

Dan had nearly cried when he read his own words again. He really loved Blair a lot.

The final announcement of his train got Dan out of his reverie. He looked around once again, hoping to catch a beautiful brunette running towards him in towering heels. He thought he saw someone, but he knew it was his imagination running wild.

Turning around, he made his way to his platform, his bag on his shoulder. He had reached his compartment and was about to climb up when someone screamed, "Humphrey!"

He blinked. He waited, hand suspended in mid-air, there it was again. Someone was shouting, "Humphrey, wait!"

There was only one person who called him 'Humphrey', Blair Waldorf.

Heart thudding, Dan turned. Blair was really there, standing in front of him, out of breath, panting heavily and looking very beautiful.

"How are you?" she breathed.

Dan just looked at her.

"You were really leaving?" she asked.

Dan looked at the train and then back at her.

"What is this?" she asked, waving her phone in front of his face. Assuming that she was talking about his story, he answered hesitantly, "My story….for you…."

Blair looked at him. "So, I'm a bitch?" her hands were on her hips.

Dan shrugged.

"And you love me?" Blair asked softly.

Dan stared at her.

He stared some more.

"Yes" he whispered.

Blair started crying and threw herself at him, making Dan drop his bag. "I love you too", she cried.

Dan hugged her hard, pulling her close to him. Was this really happening?

Yes, it was. He saw Louis standing a few feet apart, smiling and nodding. He caught Dan's eye, gave a brief nod, then turned and left.

Dan kissed Blair's head and said, "Waldorf."

She looked up at him, smiling.

"I love you". Then he kissed her.

-o0o-

Jenny was walking home from school. She had been wondering if she had done the right thing by handing over Dan's book to Serena. It had been a task persuading Dorota to place the book in Serena's room. She had to convince her that it was for the good of both Blair and Dan. Finally convinced, Dorota had agreed to help.

Now Jenny was thinking whether it was really for the good of Dan and Blair. Her phone buzzed. She stopped walking and pulled it out of her sling bag. There was a message from Serena.

Cautiously, she clicked 'open'. It was a _'Gossip Girl'_ blast forwarded by Serena.

Looks like 'The Cutest Couple in Upper East Side' are back together. Love is in the air. And I'm glad. Never knew even I could get emotional.

You know I love them,

Xoxo,

**Gossip Girl.**

There was a picture of Dan and Blair kissing, standing on the station. Jenny smiled. It had been worth it, after all.

-o0o-

"Finally!" Nate Archibald thumbed his fist in the air. He was working on his laptop and had read the blast about Dan and Blair.

Raina joined him on the sofa. Curling his arm around her, Nate grinned at her happily.

-o0o-

Chuck Bass looked at his phone and took a swig of beer directly from the bottle.

A skimpily clad girl appeared at the doorframe of his room. "Mr. Chuck?" she spoke in an Australian accent.

Chuck took another swig from the bottle, threw his phone and got up, moving towards the girl.

"Where were we, beautiful?"

Hey guys! It has been a roller-coaster ride! I had an amazing time writing this story! I hope you all had an equally amazing time reading it!

Looking forward to writing more stories! Maybe Dan-Blair or Nate-Serena …

You know you love me,

Xoxo,

Anushree.


End file.
